


My Dreams and All the Things I Want

by Unsolicited



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Choi Youngjae, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Felching, M/M, Multi, Other, Small Penis, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsolicited/pseuds/Unsolicited
Summary: Youngjae has been dreaming of this moment for years, he just wants to make Jinyoung feel good, and with the help of both Jinyoung and Jaebum, he's finally going to be able to do it.





	1. Baby Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! some of you might know me as Hyung Line anon. Yes, the one whose always sending complete and utter filth to got7sextape's blog. I decided to take my filth to the next level and actually write a story, this is the first chapter. And it's also my first fic so comments and constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy the story and please thank got7sextape on tumblr for letting me bother her all the time. Also its un-beta'd and un-proofread because we die like men in this house and I'm lazy

Jaebum thinks this is a good idea, Youngjae can’t believe this actually happening and Jinyoung, well, Jinyoung is excited to be able to teach his baby boy the proper way to top somebody. 

This all started a few nights ago. Jinyoung and Jaebum had Youngjae on his stomach, each taking their sweet time playing with their baby, thrusting in and out him in a way that sounds cruel and painful, but makes the boy underneath them let out sounds that would make people want to file a noise complaint.

“God baby how is a little cockslut like you so tight? It’s as if twenty minutes ago you didn’t have three of my fingers shoved up your ass and still begging for more.” said Jaebum, in awe of how tight Youngjae’s ass was despite all the fingers, dicks, and toys the main vocalist is fond of using. 

Youngjae eases of his Mommy’s cock long enough to give a smart-ass reply to Jaebum.  
“I don’t know Daddy maybe it’s because you and Mommy haven’t been playing with me as often as I want them to. If you guys would let me wear my plugs more often I’d be nice and open for you all the time.”

“Aish brat, you know the reason we can’t play with your cute little ass all the time like we want to is because we need you to be able to dance properly without being distracted by your ass being sore all the time.” said Jinyoung, pulling on Youngjae’s hair a little harder. 

“Now baby boy, instead of being a brat why don’t you go back being my good boy and continue sucking me off, and then maybe we’ll overlook that little attitude that you’ve seemed to develop?” 

“Okay Mommy I’m sorry I was being bratty towards you and Daddy.” said Youngjae, immediately taking Jinyoung’s cock all the way into his mouth and subsequently gagging on it, making a noise that sounded painful; but both his Mommy and Daddy know their baby loves. 

Even though Youngjae apologized for his bratty words, he was still feeling a little mischievous, so while he had his Mommy’s cock in his mouth and his hands free for once, he decided to try something he’d by dreaming about since he met Jinyoung. Youngjae wanted to try fingering his Mommy’s ass. It felt so good when his Daddy did it to him and his Mommy had such a nice ass that it just made sense that he try it out. So in an act of bravery and extreme lust, Youngjae took Jinyoung’s cock all the way into the back of his throat and shoved a dry finger into his ass without any warning. 

“Fuck! Ouch baby what the hell are you doing? You can’t just shove your finger up my ass without lube and much less without asking first!” cried out Jinyoung, quickly pulling out of Youngjae’s mouth and fixing the boy with a glare that could freeze over hell. 

“I’m sorry Mommy! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I just wanted to make you feel as good as you and Daddy always make me feel! And I always like it when you and Daddy suddenly start fingering me so I figured you would like it too! I never meant to hurt you Mommy. I’m so sorry!” said Youngjae, quickly feeling tears spring into his eyes. All he wanted was to make his Mommy feel good, he would never do anything to hurt Jinyoung on purpose.

This whole time Jaebum had still been inside of Youngjae, but he quickly pulled out of Youngjae when he noticed the boy on the verge of tears. 

“Hey hey baby don’t cry, your mommy isn’t upset, just surprised is all, he knows you would never hurt him on purpose, but it isn’t very nice to go shoving things to go putting your fingers in people’s asses if you haven’t already agreed that kind of stuff is okay. We know you meant well baby.” said Jaebum, grabbing the now crying boy and pulling him back against his chest so Youngjae’s chest was facing Jinyoung. 

“It’s okay baby, but you’re not very experienced in fingering people, so it wouldn’t have felt very good for me baby.” says Jinyoung while moving closer and cupping Youngjae’s face, giving the crying boy a peak on the lips. 

“But you know baby if you want to finger my ass you can. Your daddy and I are going to have to teach you how to properly pleasure somebody that way, but I think that if we work really hard, even a cute little dick yours could pleasure someone properly.” Said Jinyoung after he and Jaebum successfully calmed Youngjae down.

“I don’t know Jinyoungie, his dick is so little and cute that I don’t think it’ll be any use besides a distraction from his even cuter hole. What do you think baby? Think your cute little dick could please your mommy the way our dicks please you?” said Jaebum reaching down to grab Youngjae penis, encircling the small member in his much larger hand.

“Daddy please. I know I can make Mommy feel so good if you’ll teach me. I wanna make Mommy feel so good. I’ll be such a good boy I promise.” said Youngjae, quickly trying to thrust into Jaebum’s fist. The combination of the teasing and the thought of being inside his mommy’s ass overwhelming the long-haired man. 

“I’ll tell you what baby, if you be a good boy and let us teach you, and do your best to please your mommy. If you can make your mommy come with that adorable dick of yours. We’ll see about letting you top your daddy hm? Would you like that? Seeing your daddy whining for your cock and making him feel so good? Pleasuring him more than your already do? Your gonna be so good for us baby I can’t wait to have you inside me.” said Jinyoung, leaning down to suckle on Youngjae’s dick, raising his ass up in the air to give Youngjae a peak of what’s to come. 

Youngjae felt himself swiftly approaching the edge of orgasm, the thought of being inside his daddy’s ass as well being too much to handle for the man.  
“M-mommy, Daddy may I please come? I’ve been such a good boy and I don’t think I can hold on any longer. Please?” whined Youngjae, trying to push further into Jinyoung’s mouth and harder back onto the fingers Jaebum had snuck into his ass while his mommy was talking.

“Go ahead baby, you earned this one.” said Jaebum, pushing his fingers a little deeper into Youngjae’s ass.  
With a cry, Youngjae felt himself coming into his Jinyoung’s mouth. Coming harder than he had in a few days. 

“Aw baby you make the sweetest sounds when you come. I bet you’ll sound even sweeter when you come inside me for the first time.” says Jinyoung after pulling off the younger man cock and wiping his mouth. 

“Mommy, Daddy what about you? Don’t you want to come too? You’ve been hard all night. Let me make you come please.” said Youngjae after noticing that neither his mommy nor daddy have come yet. 

“It’s okay baby we can wait another day, plus we have a very busy day tomorrow. So let’s just get some sleep and you’ll be extra good for us tomorrow and make both of come okay?” said Jaebum, getting up to get a washcloth to clean the long-haired boy up with. 

“Okay Daddy, tomorrow I’ll work extra hard to be a good boy and please you and Mommy well.” announced Youngjae, with way more energy than somebody who just came should have. 

“We know baby, you’re always so good for us. Good night Youngjae, Good night Jaebumie.” said Jinyoung after Jaebum returned. 

The three vocalist pulled clung together and pulled the covers over them, falling asleep anticipating the day they had ahead of them.


	2. Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter is really dialogue heavy, and surprisingly no smut. Tons of dirty vivid talking about smut. But no actual smut, but just you wait. It's about to get super smutty in the next chapter, so please keep reading. As per usual this is my first fic so feel free to comment and give constructive criticism. Still un-proofread and still un-beta'd because I'm still lazy.

“Wake up sweetheart,we’ve got a lot to do today and I need your help with a few things” murmurs Jinyoung while stroking Youngjae’s hair and laying a few kisses on the younger man’s head.”You gotta get up baby if you want to start learning how to be good for me.” 

Youngjae groans, letting out the cutest little sigh while stretching his arms and legs out.”Good morning Mommy, did you sleep well? How come Daddy isn’t here too?” asked Youngjae after a moment of silence, basking in the attention and affection his mommy is giving him this early in the morning.

Jinyoung slowly moved his hand down Youngjae’s body, stopping at the mans stomach and begging to rub gentle circles.“I slept well sweetheart. Your daddy is out right now sweetie. He went out to grab a few things that we’re going to need for what we’re going to be doing later.”

“ Ah, I hope he comes back soon, I don’t like waking up without both of you here in the morning, it makes me feel unsettled.” said Youngjae, moving closer to Jinyoung, wanting cuddle for a bit longer and soak up the more muscular man’s warmth.

“Somebody’s needy this morning aren’t they baby? It’s alright though, you’re so cute and I love cuddling with you. We can stay in bed until your daddy gets back but then you have to get up and shower okay? Your daddy wants to spend some time with you before we get down to the hard stuff later on.” says Jinyoung while rolling onto his back and pulling Youngjae so his head lays right over his heart.

Youngjae feeling more content than he has in the last few days, leans up to kiss Jinyoung gently on the lips before laying his head back down and closing his eyes, falling into a weird hybrid state of awakeness. “Good morning Mommy, I still can’t believe you’re going to let me top you today. I promise to be extra good for you and Daddy today.” 

Jinyoung returned Youngjae’s kiss softly relishing the plushness of his baby’s mouth and the smooth slide of younger’s body against his own. “I’d do anything for you baby, and you’re always a good boy, but I’m excited to see you be extra good for me and your daddy today.”

The two men enjoying the warmth and comfort being offered by the other were slowly falling asleep, both in anticipation for the day they had ahead of them.

Skip forward a couple of hours and Jaebum is now walking through the door, not spotting his two younger lovers anywhere in the house.”Aish, those two must still be asleep. Oh well, they’ll be tired out tonight anyway, but I better go and wake them up before it gets too late in the day.” 

Jaebum took his time heading the towards the bedroom, thoughts of all the ways his baby and Jinyoung are going to look with their mouths all over each other and their bodies grinding against one another. As Jaebum entered the bedroom he spotted his long time lover laying on his back with their youngest lover laying on his chest, lulled to sleep but the gentle rise and fall of the older man’s chest. 

Jaebum made his way over to the bed, sitting on the side of Jinyoung and leaning over the younger man and laying a kiss on his forehead. Only slightly lifting his lips Jaebum whispered against his longest lover’s forehead “Good morning Jinyoungie, you need to wake and go take a shower, we’re going to get started soon and it would be idea to shower and prep yourself a little. Just to make it a bit easier on you and our baby boy when we get down to business.” 

“Huh? Jaebumie? Your home? We missed this morning. But you’re right, we didn’t get cleaned up properly last night and I’m a little sticky and gross so a shower would be the best thing right now. I’ll prep myself enough to make it a bit easier, but don’t tell Youngjae okay? He’s so excited to finger me that I don’t want to hurt his feelings by doing it myself first.” Jinyoung said slowly, opening his eyes to find his older lover leaning above him. Looking better than anybody had any right to. 

“I won’t Jinyoungie, I want our baby boy to enjoy this as much as he possibly can. He’s going to look so cute, thrusting in and out you like a little rabbit, all inexperienced and enthusiastic. You’re going to look so hot too, all covered in our baby boy’s cum. His cute little cocklet slamming into your hole and your ass hitting his plush thighs. Maybe your hands around his neck or tugging on his collar. But remember Jinyoungie, he may be inside you, but he’s not in charge. If he moves how you don’t like, or he’s getting too cocksure. You put his cute little ass in his place.” Leaning down to kiss Jinyoung, not being to resist the urge to slip his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Turning the kiss into something filthy and dirty. 

Jinyoung groaned into the kiss, reaching up to tug on Jaebum’s hair and push his tongue deeper into his mouth, not being able to get enough of the taste of the older man. “Yeah yeah, yes yes, no need to go all Daddy Mode on me. I assure you I am very well versed in how to put naughty little boys in their place.” says Jinyoung, pulling away from Jaebum’s lips long enough to give a smart-ass reply. 

“I know, you’re so quick to pull Youngjae over your knee when he’s being bratty that sometimes I think you should be the one we’re calling Daddy.” said Jaebum, visions of Youngjae’s round perky ass flushed pink from his mommy’s hand running through his mind.

“His ass does look best with a couple handprints on it doesn’t it? We’ll have to see how he behaves today, but I wouldn’t be too upset if he brats off and I get to lay him over my knee. Though I think our naughty boy would like the feeling of his sore ass rubbing against the bed sheets as he thrust inside me, so it wouldn’t be much of a punishment.” said Jinyoung, starting to grow hard at the thought of spanking Youngjae’s cute ass.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of punishments this early in the day, Jinyoung slowly starts to wiggle out the tight grab Youngjae has on his slim waist. “Now is not the time to be fantasizing. Will you wake sleepyhead up while I go take a shower? And coerce him into taking one as well. I know my ass is the one on the line tonight, but I want him clean and fresh because neither of us are going to be able to resist eating him out no matter what take place. I swear that boy couldn’t survive more than a week without of our tongue’s up his ass. Baby boy is a slut for his Mommy and Daddy’s mouths.”

“You go shower and I’ll wake sleepyhead here up and get in the shower with him. I want to spend a little time with him anyway.” said Jaebum once Jinyoung successfully wormed his way out of Youngjae’s arms. 

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit. No shower sex though, teasing and prepping are okay, but I don’t want any of you slipping and I don’t want Youngjae coming until he’s properly earned it.” said Jinyoung on his way out of the door and made his way towards the bathroom. 

After Jinyoung left the room, Jaebum took a moment just look at his baby boy and took in the sheer beauty of the younger man still asleep on the bed next to him. From the sharp jawline and the slightly pouty heart-shaped lips to the gentle curve of his eyelids and fairy-like eyelashes, to perfectly sculpted eyebrows and shiny black hair the boy took so much care and time to grow out. “I’m so in love with this man. Both of them in fact, I don’t know what I did to deserve such beautiful and kind men in my life. But I grateful for whatever that was.” And with that, Jaebum leaned down to lay a kiss on the younger man’s mouth and slowly ran his fingers through the long silky hair. 

“Good morning honey, it’s time to wake and come take a shower with Daddy. We’re going to get started with your training soon, and your mommy and I want you to be nice and clean for us. said Jaebum after a few seconds of gently laying kisses on the younger man’s neck and face. 

“Uhn. Daddy? You’re back? I missed you this morning.” said Youngjae in a soft voice, loving the feeling of the little kisses his daddy was lathering all over him.”Will you take a shower with me? It’s not fun showering alone.” 

Jaebum pulled back from kissing his baby’s face long enough to whisper into his ear. “Yeah baby, I’ll shower with you, I’ve been wanting to have a little alone time with you before we get started today anyway.” “So let’s get up baby and I’ll give you a little taste of what’s to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I figured I'd give the shower scene between Youngjae and Jaebum their own chapter to really get into the stuff their going to do. And then we get into the real you all came here. Yongjae being the ultimate sub-top we've been waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the use of "mommy" to describe male characters is strange but I decided to call Jinyoung mommy for no other reason but that I think it's fucking hot have a "Mommy and Daddy" and this is in no way supposed mean that Jinyoung is taking on a stereotypically female role. I'm just weird and like the way it sounds with daddy.


End file.
